Live To Win
by blazeofhonor10
Summary: Minor Crossover. On one fatefull night, Naruto was somewhere he wasn't supose to be. Now, he is stuck with an eye that is not even his. The Sharingan. Pairings unknown.
1. The begining

**New idea that came into my head and I want to express. Is that so bad? An attempt at a Naruto story with one sharingan eye. Let us see how far I can go with this.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or the slight cross over with Mortal Kombat.**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Bijuu / jutsu: " In the end, we are all satisfied.", "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"**

_**Bijuu: ' Bite me.'**_

Human think: 'I wonder.'

A smell lingered the Uchiha district; the smell of blood. Across the streets of the Uchiha's plot of land lays vast amounts of bodies across the streets. All of them are Uchiha. Possessors of the bloodline limit called the Sharingan. The Sharingan was also known as a doujutsu that has 3 levels, not including the forbidden level known as the Mangekyou Sharingan. Each level has one tomoe for each. Thus the amount of tomoes in each level grow till it reaches its limit: 3.

Enough on the short lesson though.

A boy the age of 6 ran through the district. He had blond hair and blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Even though he didn't know it, he wasn't supposed to be there. And because of that fact, he gains something, something that can only be gained through equivalent exchange in his case.

An eye for an eye they say.

A man appeared in front of Naruto and slashed at his left eye, completely making it useless. Naruto was bleeding profusely from his eye as he fell on his back. Naruto stared in fright at the man before him.

"You weren't supposed to be here. Now suffer the consequences." The man who has black hair,wore a black robe, and glowing red eyes with three black tomoes in it. Right before Naruto passed out, he saw a boy at his age with long black hair tied into a pony tail and similar glowing red eyes only with a single tomoe in it.

**1 hour later**

The boy with one tomoe crawled to Naruto's body. He sat himself up and stared at Naruto. The boy had deep lacerations and his right eye was cut. He then coughed up blood.

"I can already tell I don't have much time. I remember you from class… Sasuke-san's friend, right?" He asked sullenly. He knew Naruto wasn't gonna answer.

"This is my gift from me to you. I know I'm not gonna- COUGH COUGH!" The boy entered a coughing fit as he coughed up more blood. A shadow appeared behind him. It was the man that slashed Naruto's eye.

"You ready?" a new and different man appeared. He sighed sadly. If things had went as planned and Naruto didn't show up, he wouldn't have to do this.

"Itachi-san… even though you… caused this, I thank you for doing this favor." The boy said. The boy lies next to Naruto and stared up straight.

"I'm sorry. Just to let you know, I didn't kill Shisui." Itachi said his condolences. The boy smiled.

"I know. Out of all the times you and aniki spared… you… never…won…" The boy barely crooked out the last word.

"Good night… Kamui Uchiha." Itachi muttered as he began to transplant the boy Kamui's left eye into Naruto's left eye socket.

"An eye… For an eye. I hope you can utilize the Sharingan like Kakashi did. Damn it Madara, we agreed only Uchiha." Itachi muttered as he finished the eye transplant and healed the scar.

"Hey! Who's there?" A voice rang from behind Itachi. Itachi looked behind himself and muttered 1 word. 1 word that destroyed half of the Uchiha district.

"**Amaterasu."**

**Hospital: 7 AM**

In the room 104, two boys lay in separate beds. One boy was Sasuke Uchiha, young prodigy and younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, another prodigy and recent clan massacre. No Uchiha other than Sasuke was left alive. Sasuke still sleeps though.

The other boy is Naruto, and he is definitely awake. Naruto kept staring at the ceiling, noticing that his vision was separate and it was draining him. Whenever he closed his left eye, the drain disappears. He then looked at Sasuke, with his left eye still closed.

"Dang, someone did a number on you." Naruto said as he got up and went to sit beside Sasuke's bed. Naruto opened his left eye and saw something strange. He saw a blue aura around sasuke. It was faint, but he could make it out. He then noticed a black irregular aura near Sasuke's head. He immediately went to touch it.

As soon as he saw it, he saw everything. Everything that happened the night before. All the Uchiha were killed… no, slaughtered.

"What kind of guy could do this?" Naruto asked out loud. 'wait a minute, is this aura chakra?' Naruto thought. He read text books on chakra and paid attention to a few lectures. He didn't get a firm grip on the concept since the teachers tried to stunt his growth, but he did unlock it.

"If that's chakra, then what's this black stuff?" Naruto questioned as he got into a thinking pose. Naruto shook his head and sighed. He went to go into the bathroom and washed his face. He looked into the mirror and saw something that caused him to scream.

In his left eye was a red eye with one tomoe mark near the pupil. Naruto screamed so loud that a man bursted through the door. The man was old, very old. He wore traditional white robes with some red that matched to the hat with the kanji for "Fire Shadow" on it.

"Naruto! Is everything alright?" The old man asked as he was holding a kunai knife. Naruto stared at the old man. Through his left eye, he saw a blue aura that was much bigger than Sasuke's.

"Hokage-jiji! What happened to me? What's with my eye? Am I sick or something? What is gonna happen to me? I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Naruto said fast as he was running around the room crying anime tears. The old man had a sweat drop fall as he sighed and put his kunai away.

"You're not gonna die Naruto. Something happened last night and I need to sit down and answer some questions for me." The old man told Naruto. Naruto quietly complied as he sat in the chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"What happened last night Naruto? What can you remember?" Naruto pondered on the question. He then snapped his fingers.

"I was gonna return Sasuke's toy ball he let me borrow when I saw a bunch of people lying on the ground. There was… so much blood." Naruto crooked out the last part as he started remembering. They were all dead. People he didn't know, dead. And then the man who attacked him.

"Then there was that guy in a black coat thingy! He said that I needed to pay the consciences for something. He then cut my eye… wait my eye! Why is it strange?" Naruto practically screamed the answer. The old man put his finger to his lips and shushed Naruto. Naruto calmed down.

"Naruto, you lost your left eye. I don't know how, but you were given a new eye. A sharingan eye to be exact." The old man explained.

"What's the Sharingan?" Naruto asked innocently as he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Remember the lectures on kekkei genkai?" Naruto nodded "well the Sharingan is a kekkei genkai that involves the eyes. It belongs to the Uchiha clan, Sasuke's clan to be exact." The old man said as he pointed to Sasuke, who remained asleep.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked.

"You've already seen chakra, right?" The old man asked. Naruto nodded, now knowing that the aura is definitely chakra.

"That is the first stage. There are two more stages. You will know when you reach the next stage when you get another black mark in your eye." The old man explained it in the way that Naruto could understand.

"What does the other stages do?" Naruto asked.

"You are gonna have to read and find out." The old man said as he pulled out a book labeled "Kekkei Genkai of Konoha."

"EH? READING? I hate reading!" Naruto pouted and turned away with a grunt.

"If you want to learn about the Sharingan, then you are gonna have to read for it." The old man sat the book on Naruto's lap.

"I have to go. You will be released from the hospital soon. Get some rest for now." The old man told Naruto as he left the room. Naruto went into the bed and began to sleep, not noticing Sasuke thrash in his bed.

Naruto was later shook awake by a nurse. She told Naruto that he was able to leave the hospital. Before he left, he wrote a card for Sasuke and set it next to the desk next to Sasuke. Naruto made sure to get the book that the old man left for him and left for his apartment.

As soon as Naruto entered the room, he began to read the book.

**Timeskip: next day.**

"I can see more clearly with this eye. It's like I've truly woke up." Naruto said as he was walking through a training ground he randomly picked out. He saw the chakra of some animals that passed by. He even saw things that he can't see with the other eye, like how clear the patterns of the tree bark is.

Naruto continued to walk around until he bumped into something…well someone.

"What are you doing here? This is a reserved training ground." The man said. He had slicked back black hair with a few bangs and red eyes that looked very intimidating. He wore no shirt at the moment, with only black baggy combat pants and black fingerless gloves. He had a strange tattoo on his shoulder that resembled a black phoenix.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I didn't know! I will be on my way now!" Naruto backed up slowly. The man grabbed Naruto's shirt and yanked him up to eye level.

' hmmm a Sharingan? And those whisker marks…' "so you're Naruto?" the man asked.

"How did yo-" "silence!" Naruto tried to say something, but was cut off. The man then lifted up his shirt and stared at, what he could recognize, a seal. He then threw Naruto to the ground, and gave him a murderous look. Naruto saw this and shivered.

"A-a-are you gonna kill m-me? I don't wanna die!" Naruto tried to crawl away, but his foot was grabbed and he is now currently hanging upside down.

"Congrats kid. Something about you caught my eye. Now you are my apprentice. Oh and this offer can't be refused… or else!" The man said with a evil like grin while he cracked knuckles in the hand that wasn't holding Naruto. He then threw Naruto back down and crossed his arms.

"So gaki, what do you know about Mix Taijutsu Specialist(1)?" The man asked as he had a strange glint in his eyes. Naruto knows he's in for some intense training. And he wasn't even supposed to be here today! (A/N: to all you clerks fans.)

"Hey, sensei. Do you normally pick random people to become your students?" Naruto asked. Naruto was awarded with a kick to the stomach.

"Do not speak unless I say so or you can defeat me in a taijutsu fight! Now get up, we are gonna begin your lessons in MTS." The man said as he picked Naruto up to his feet.

"Now I want you to mimic this stance." The man brought his hands to his head and raised his leg so it was bent at the knee while his toes remained on the ground. Naruto did, surprisingly well.

'probably because of his Sharingan.' The man thought.

"If we are gonna continue training, we need to cover this up." The man said as he pulled out a red cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Naruto's left eye.

"Hey! What gives?" Naruto asked the man. The man only kneed Naruto in the stomach.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak out of term? Now get up and do the stance again. Then we can move on to katas of this fighting style." The man said as he got back into the stance.

"Again." The man said. Naruto got into the stance.

**A few minutes later**

"No no no! You kick for the mid part! Lift your leg up more when you kick!" The man said as he hand Naruto kick a log with no padding. Naruto's leg is a little bruised as he kicked the log again. This time he got midpoint… with his leg stinging in the process.

"Ok now, the other leg." The man said. Naruto switched legs he was standing on and seethed in pain for a bit. Then began kicking low, then medium.

"Very good. You are getting the hang of it." The man said as he watched Naruto kick the log.

"Now I want you to go home and get some rest. Today was just a taste. The full course meals comes next and you are going to be eating for quite awhile." The man grinned. He then thought to himself for a moment.

"Hey, I never gave you my name did I?" The man asked. Naruto nodded, while limping a bit.

"Just call me Raiden-sensei." The man said as he shooed off Naruto.

**Time skip: the next day.**

"So the Sharingan not only sees through ninja techniques, they can copy them too! It's the greatest

tool against people! That's so cool!" Naruto said as he read.

"But wait, why did Raiden-sensei cover it up yesterday? He must not want me to be copying his moves… maybe that's cheating. I don't want to cheat my way out of fights!" Naruto pouted as he stared up to the ceiling.

"But that would be a waist to my new eye… Oh I know! I will make a promise! From now on, I will only use the Sharingan if I need to! That's a promise of a life time!" Naruto pumped his fist up into air as he tried to stand up. He only fell back down in pain.

"Ow. My legs hurt too much!" Naruto cried anime tears. Little did Naruto know, he was being watched by his new recent sensei through his open window.

"I can only hope I have enough time to teach you enough my apprentice." Raiden said out loud. He then saw Naruto fall down in pain.

"Well we gotta work on pain tolerance first." Raiden chuckled as he shunshined away towards the training ground, waiting for Naruto to arrive.

**TBC**

**Please review. **

**(1): MTS or Mix Taijutsu Specialist is basically like MMA in our world except there is only gonna be a few styles from our world and a few styles in the Naruto Universe.**

**If anyone couldn't recognize the stance I described, it's Muay Thai. I'm gonna add in Taekwondo, Capoeira, Wing Chun, and Akido. From the styles in NU, well that's a secret.**

**Review please! Cya!**


	2. Cold as Ice

**Ok, I know people are waiting for Blood and Pain, but i decided to add one more chapter before that. I'm going to start with a little Naruto training detail before a time skip.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or the slight cross over with Mortal Kombat and now Tekken too.**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Bijuu / jutsu: " In the end, we are all satisfied.", "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"**

_**Bijuu: ' Bite me.'**_

Human think: 'I wonder.'

"Damn Raiden-sensei, making me kick a log for a week straight. What is the purpose of this anyways?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he continued to walk towards the training ground. He decided that payback was in order and pranking him was one good way at payback.

"Huh?" Naruto thought when he heard a cracking noise. He ran towards the source and saw Raiden... in the Muay Thai stance and facing a tree. It all happened so slow to Naruto. Raiden lifted his leg for a kick, which slowly went towards the tree. When it connected with the tree, the tree broke and fell side ways.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Raiden. Raiden saw him and brought his guard down.

"Is that why you are making me kick a stupid log alot?" Naruto asked. Raiden sighed and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for Raiden-sensei?" Naruto asked. Raiden glared at Naruto, which was known that it meant 'shut up'. Naruto complied.

"Anyways, we are gonna try something new today. Have you learned how to use Chakra?" Raiden asked. Naruto nodded.

"Ok, what we are going to do is add Chakra to your kicks. Make sure that you don't use too much or else you would mess with the nerves in your leg. Which means that it is VERY bad." Raiden said as he demistrated by making a ram seal.

"oh and I want you to use your Sharingan to look at the process." Raiden instructed as he kept himself in a calm posture as he focused his Chakra. Naruto complied and untied the red cloth. Naruto stared in interest as he saw Chakra increasing in his right leg.

"Now after you reached the amount of Chakra I am using, you simply kick." Raiden said as he sent a kick at a tree, making it fall down too.

Naruto nodded and began the excersize. Raiden smiled as he watched Naruto progress for the pass hour.

"Ok now, I believe we should stop this excersize. I'm gonna teach you two new stances for two new styles that we will be altering between the days. Oh and don't forget that I am gonna start having you do physical warm ups." Raiden said. Naruto stopped channeling Chakra and nodded. He then raised his hand, signaling that he has a question. Raiden nodded his way, letting Naruto know that he can speak.

"Will you be teaching me something other than MTS? Like how to use a weapon or really cool jutsu like the one from before?" Naruto asked. Raiden smirked and bent down on one knee and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Naruto, I leave Jutsu training to the academy and as for weapons... What I'm going to be teaching you, you won't even need a weapon." Raiden said. Naruto nodded and put the red cloth back on.

"I'm ready Raiden-sensei." Naruto said.

**Time Skip 4 years later.**

Naruto sighed as he woke up. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. He put on Black pants on that had red flames licking the bottom of the right leg up and the top of the left leg down. Then a normal black sleaveless shirt and red guards/gloves that reached from the hand towards the elbow with matching red sandals. He then tied the red cloth over his left eye and stared himself in the mirror.

"Raiden-sensei would be proud." Naruto said as he remembered the day when he was told that Raiden disappeared off the face of the Earth. A man in a white robe and straw hat along with white flowing hair told him that Raiden wouldn't be coming back. Of course Naruto didn't believe him at first, but after heading to the same training ground for three weeks changed Naruto's opinon.

"Anyways, I'm the most completed fighter here. No one can kick my ass." Naruto said as he got into a normal stance; bringing arms up to his chest and bending his knees a little.

"Anyways, I gotta run. Hope I could see you again, even if it is for only one more time." Naruto whispered as he left his apartment. Meanwhile, the same man who brought Naruto the news about his sensei was secretly watching him from a roof top. In a flash of white lightning, he vanished.

Later on, Naruto entered the classroom, just in time for the bell. He sat next to a boy that wore a gray over-coat that covered his mouth along with sunglasses.

"Yo, Shino." Naruto said as he sat down. Shino nodded in reply. They both sat in quiet, not paying attention to the noises that were within the room.

"Ok settle down kids. I would like to introduce your new classmate. Shinjiro, you may come in now." The teacher, Iruka Umino, said. A boy at the age of ten walked in the room. He had short spiked white hair with light blue eyes. Pale complexion, not like his black skin tight shirt and matching pants. Unlike all the students though, except for Naruto, he didn't have a kunai pouch. Instead he had a utility belt, which was grey. Of course he also had black sandals.

"Kids, I would like to introduce to you your new classmate; Shinjiro Hyourinmaru." Iruka said as he had Shinjiro walk forward. Shinjiro bowed to the class, no emotion on his face what so ever. Of course, a few girls thought he was cool and hot and started having hearts in their eye.

"My name is Shinjiro Hyourinmaru. I hope we can be friends." Shinjiro bowed again to the class, his voice cold and emotionless. He then got up and walked the stairs quietly. Everyone watched him as time seemed to slow. Naruto looked at Shinjiro for a moment. Instantly, Shinjiro caught Naruto's gaze and stared into his eyes. Both of them stared each other down as Shinjiro still continued to walk the stairs.

The tension could be felt in the air. It was like fire and ice battling for dominace over the air they breathe. Soon, Shinjiro sat down a few rows behind Naruto, but Shinjiro never took his eyes off of Naruto.

"Ok class, open your books to page 34. Today we are gonna learn about the finding of Konoha." Iruka began his lecture. The only people who wern't listening was the classes lazy ass Shikamaru, and the two boys who toned all their senses to each other, waiting for them to do something. A silent message was passed between them. 'I want to fight you.'

"Hey! Pay attention!" Iruka shouted as he threw 3 erasers at the ones who wern't paying attention in class. Shinjiro was indifferent, Naruto dodged it, and Shikamaru woke up and slowly rose from the desk.

**Time skip; Academy Dojo**

"Ok students, today we are going to access your skills through taijutsu spars. First up, Shinjiro Hyourinmaru and Kiba Inuzuka." Both students walked up and got into taijutsu stances. Kiba smirked thinking that this was gonna be easy for him.

"Hey, you should give up if you know what is good for you." Kiba said as he grinned at Shinjiro. Shinjiro brought his hand up like he wa going to declare something.

"You don't look strong. Are you someone important?" Shinjiro asked. Everyone except Naruto, who was rolling on the ground laughing, facefaulted. Kiba started turning red with anger and lashed out at Shinjiro. Iruka tried to stop him, but Shinjiro beat him to it. Shinjiro uppercuted Kiba in the jaw, propelling him somewhat in the air. Shinjiro then grabbed his leg, turned around and flipped him over his shoulder. Kiba hit face first to the ground, giving him a bloody nose.

"You are not fit to be a ninja." Shinjiro said as he walked away. Kiba slowly got up and growled at Shinjiro.

"And what does that mean? I'm an heir to one of Konoha's strongest clans ever!" Kiba yelled as he charged at Shinjiro again. Shinjiro turned around and backhanded him in the face and then grabbed the collar of his jacket, lifting him up to the air.

"First off, you are too rash and stupid to be calm and collective in a fight. Second, titles never give power, only ignorace and stupidity. Third, you don't understand the term 'element of surprise'. I can read you like a book just by looking at you." Shinjiro lectured Kiba. Shinjiro then sighed and shaked his head, while throwing Kiba on the ground, making him hit the ground hard.

"Sensei, I don't feel so well, I need to go to the doctors right now." Shinjiro said without any hint of fatigue. Iruka sighed and nodded. With that, Shinjiro left... well not without looking at Naruto one more time. Naruto stared at Shinjiro's back for a moment before turning his attention towards the next match... which was more like a cat fight between two crazy ass bitc- I mean ninja in training.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Matsu Aki." Naruto walked towards the mat and faced his opponent. Some normal civilan child just using the academy style. Of course the academy allowed you to use your own style too. Naruto got into his normal stance of arms chest and bent his knees. He then stood up and began to hop while his arms were still in the same place. Matsu got into the academy stance and waited for the signal like Naruto.

"Begin!"

Matsu charged at Naruto and threw a kick to Naruto's head, which was blocked by Naruto raising his arm up with his hand behind his ear and his elbow sticking out. Naruto then grabbed his leg with one arm in a swift motion and tightened the lock on it. Matsu jumped and tried to kick Naruto with his other leg, which was blocked in the same manner Naruto used to block the first one. Naruto threw Matsu over his shoulder, back flipped and landed on Matsu's back. Naruto got off of Matsu, flipped his body over with ease and put him in an arm bar.

"Come on, tap out already. We've done this time and time again and we still get the same results." Naruto said while yawning and lifting his hips up, applying pressure to the arm he was holding. Matsu screamed in pain and rapidly tapped on Naruto's leg.

"Winner, Naruto!" Iruka declared as Naruto got off of Matsu. Naruto hold out his hand to Matsu, who took it, and stood up.

"Good fight. You need work on your style though. The academy's won't do much in the field." Naruto said as he shook hands with Matsu, who nodded at his explaination.

After school, Naruto went straight to his usual training ground where he and Raiden usually trained. Naruto began his daily excersizes and warm ups. Then katas followed. After awhile, Naruto took a break and sat on a stump. He stared straight at the sky, remembering the times he spent with Raiden with training and sometimes getting to know each other personally.

_flashback (FFVII Crisis Core OST: The Price of Freedom)_

_Naruto laid on the grass, panting over and over after the new excersize Raiden had him do, which was doing many flips for katas in Capoeria. Raiden walked up to Naruto's tired body and dropped a water bottle next to his head. Raiden then sat down next to Naruto. _

_"Hey Naruto." Raiden called out to Naruto, who lifted his head and looked at Raiden. _

_"Did you know that out of all the colors in the sky, red shines the greatest?" Raiden asked Naruto, who sat up and took the bottle of water next to him._

_"What kind of wise man saying is that?" Naruto asked as he took a jug of water from the bottle. Raiden chuckled and shook his head._

_"Nothing wise about it. It's just a saying that an old friend told me once. He loved the color red. He also gave me that cloth you are using right now." Raiden said. Naruto touched the cloth on his eye and remembered what is under it. The eye that mysteriously came into him without his knowlege._

_"Do you want it back Raiden-Sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked at Raiden with his only other eye. Raiden shook his head, which caused Naruto to be confused._

_"If it is so important to you, why give it to me?" Naruto asked. Raiden thought for a moment._

_"Hey Naruto, do you have dreams?" Raiden asked. Naruto's eye twitched uncontrolably._

_"Don't get off topic Baka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, which earned him a bonk on the head. _

_"Answer the question Baka apprentice!" Raiden retorted. Naruto sighed and raised his hand in the air._

_"I want to become Hokage. I've always wanted to ever since I could walk. I wanted that respect, the love, and friendship that being a Hokage gets." Naruto said. Raiden sighed and bonked Naruto on the head._

_"OW! I answered your question! What more do you want?" Naruto screamed at his sensei._

_"You have a nice dream, but your reason's are wrong. A Hokage is a man who bears the burden of protecting each and everyone of his people along with the village itself and what it stands for. To want it so people could respect you is not becoming of a good Hokage." Raiden explained._

_"..." Naruto thought to himself, protect everyone. Even the ones that hate him and hurt him?_

_"To be a Hokage, you need to fuel your will of fire so it can be strong enough to protect that which you hold dear. Do you think you have what it takes to be Hokage?" Raiden asked. Naruto sat up straight and nodded._

_"I will be Hokage! Just you watch Baka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled. Raiden looked into Naruto's eyes. _

_"Idiot! Back to training!" Raiden ordered as he bonked Naruto on the head again. Naruto shook off the pain and went back to his excersize. _

_'Show me that unwavering determination. Show me proof of a future Hokage in your future.' Raiden thought as he stood up and started acting like a drill sargent for Naruto._

_Flashback end_

Naruto smiled and closed his only visible eye for a moment... then they shot open as he dodged an incoming attack. He leaped off the stump as it froze instantly by a ball made of ice.

"Ice? That's rare." Naruto said, he then turned around and saw a boy about his age fliping off a tree and landed perfectly on his feet on the ground. He had a full body mesh black suit that was under a blue V shaped sleeveless shirt that matched with a blue cloth in frount and back of his lower body, black forearm guards and a mask with the top black part connecting to the full body mesh suit and the lower part being siliver metallic mask.

"And who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he slipped into his taijutsu stance. The boy cracked his neck and spoke in a cold metallic voice.

"Sub-Zero, your executioner!" Sub-Zero announced as a ball of ice formed in his hand. He threw it at Naruto, aiming for his head. Naruto jumped up, letting the ball go under him and freeze a tree. Naruto charged at Sub-Zero and engaged him in a Taijutsu battle. Naruto threw a round punch to Sub-Zero's left, who blocked it with his forearm and sent a punch to Naruto's face. Naruto dodged to the left and atempted to knee Sub-Zero in the stomich. Sub-Zero blocked with another knee and used the arm he used to block Naruto's punch to punch Naruto in the face. It connected, but Naruto came back with an upper cut to Sub-Zero's jaw, then a round kick to Sub-Zero's side. Sub-Zero stepped back as he hold his side. He then slipped into a stance where he bent his knees, brought up his left hand with open palm facing Naruto and open palm facing up at his side. Naruto retreated back into his stance and glared at Sub-Zero.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Naruto asked harshly, Sub-Zero said nothing as he slowly circled Naruto. Sub-Zero threw a straight kick at Naruto, who brought both his hands down to block. Sub-Zero jumped up to try to kick Naruto in the head, who ducked to dodge. Naruto tried to upper cut Sub-Zero again, but he stepped back and tripped Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side to dodge a kick coming down on him. Naruto then flipped up and charged at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero attempted to block Naruto punching in rotation, but was driven back. Naruto then back flipped as Sub-Zero left an opening, kicking him in the chin. Sub-Zero flew back and hit a tree. Naruto landed on his feet and jumped in the air to perform a Dynamic Entry at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero jumped to the left, as Naruto's kick connected to the tree and busted it. The Tree broke and fell to the side as Naruto glared at Sub-Zero.

"One more chance, why are you trying to kill me?" Naruto asked. Sub-Zero brought his hands up, the sound of something freezing could be heard. Sub-Zero then brought his hands down as the sound was heard again. He then brought his hands to the side as if he was going to do a kamehameha. (AN: don't own DBZ) He then threw his hands out, sending a ball of ice at Naruto that instantly turned into a spear of ice. Naruto bearly dodged as his grazed his cheek. Sub-Zero repeated the process and threw another attack at Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side in time to dodge.

"You wanna play rough? Ha? Ok!" Naruto took off the cloth on his left eye, revealing the Sharingan. Naruto saw the incoming ice spear and dodged it with ease. Naruto then rushed at Sub-Zero, who kept sending ice spears at Naruto. Naruto jumped an incoming ice spear and spun around in the air a bit before planting both of his feet on Sub-Zero's chest, sending him flying a bit. Sub-Zero hit the ground and groan in pain. Naruto jumped on him and brought his right fist up as he gripped Sub-Zero's shirt with his left.

"Answer my question! Why are you trying to kill me?" Naruto asked, louder this time. Sub-Zero said nothing as he kicked Naruto in the ass, making him roll over above Sub-Zero and land on his back. Both of them then flipped up and stared each other off. Naruto looked into Sub-Zero's eyes, which were light-blue. Naruto could have sworn he saw those eyes before and hesitated a bit, giving enough time for Sub-Zero to jump onto a tree branch and escape.

"Who the hell was that guy? No scratch that, how did he make that ice stuff?" Naruto asked out loud, as he wondered about the mysterous attacker who either attempted to kill him or was just picking a fight.

**Undisclosed Location**

A old man who was nearly completely bandaged up stared at the village of Konoha through a window. He closed his only visible eye and turned around.

"Report." The old man said as the one who attacked Naruto earlier, bowed to the old man.

"Danzo-sama, he is skilled as you said. Well rounded in the art of Taijutsu and even manage to land a near fatal blow to me." Sub-Zero spoke in his metallic voice.

"Is that so? Do you think he would have made a great addition to us?" Danzo asked Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero thought for a moment.

"He holds emotion, yet is dangerous if an enemy. He even has the Sharingan within his left eye. Though it is undeveloped as it only has one tomoe." Sub-Zero spoke his opinon to Danzo. Danzo nodded and thought for a moment.

"You are dismissed for now." Danzo spoke. Sub-Zero nodded and left, via shunshin. Another man appeared in the shadows and bowed to Danzo.

"Danzo-sama. Is it wise to trust Sub-Zero with a task such as this?" The man asked. Danzo glared at the man before him.

"Is that concern I hear?" Danzo asked. The man quickly shook his head.

"No, it is just that the boy still holds ties to his emotions." He replied. Danzo thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Leave him be. If he posses a threat to either me or Konoha in general, execute him and bring me a sample of his DNA." Danzo replied and dismissed the man.

**With Sub-Zero, unknown room**

Sub-Zero sat on a bed for awhile and thought about his target, Naruto. The files showed his full name to be Naruto Namikaze yet in the general public, he is known as Naruto Uzumaki. He sighed and pulled a picture from under his pillow. It was a picture of two children, one with siliver hair an light-blue eyes and a girl who sorta resembles his facial stucture, looks more femine with long black hair and light-blue eyes.

"Haku-Imouto..." Sub-Zero whispered as he let a tear escape his eyes. He placed the picture back under his pillow and got off his bed and whiped his tears.

"Aniki will find you. I swear." Sub-Zero said in a emotionless voice, yet sounded deadly.

**TBC**

**Ok I introduced a character from Mortal Kombant, what do you think of how I portrayed him? Leave your thoughts and comments on a review please.**

**Cya, blaze signing out.**


	3. Origin: Freedom From The Eyes

**Yeah Yeah... long wait, not sure if its worth it? Well guess what? We are gonna open up with a origin story. Little Naruto in this chapter, because we are gonna do a character origin story for the moment. Something you might find interesting.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or the slight cross over with Mortal Kombat and now Tekken too.**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**Bijuu / jutsu: " In the end, we are all satisfied.", "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"**

_**Bijuu: ' Bite me.'**_

Human think: 'I wonder.'

_Flashback (? POV)_

_Hyuuga. I was once a Hyuuga. We were born with a ability of 360 degree of enhanced sight and vision. It was known as a doujutsu to rival that of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. 2 years after the death of the Uchiha clan, much was expected from me. A Hyuuga. Without one doujutsu, the population of Konoha relied on its other 'eye'._

_The Byakugan._

_However. Division among members of the Hyuuga clan is what drove me to my master. I was once a 'caged bird' as my little brother might have put it. But now I am something more ruthless. I am free of the curse the main family has put apon the branch family. A seal that seals our bloodline away the moment we die. It is also a leash. Something that binds us and makes us serve the main branch's will._

_The Caged Bird Seal._

_I had that seal once. The moment I got rid of it, my new life began. A life outside of Konoha. Outside of false peace. Outside of the Hyuuga. A life... Under lord Orochimaru. My name is Hanzo Hyuuga, and this is my story._

_I was a young Hyuuga boy about the age of 10. I was recently just about to graduate from the academy with mediocre grades at best. My family Taijutsu was nothing to laugh at, but it never suited me. I sought more than just the life off a normal Hyuuga. That ambition served to almost have killed me._

_"Hanzo Hyuuga. Stand forward." A academy teacher spoke as he stared at me, waiting for me to come forward to the class. I did as I was told and was instructed to demonstrate my bloodline to the class. I activated the Byakugan and stood there. Irritated by the looks of my fellow classmates. I was nothing, but a dummy to be looked at. The teacher used me as a model. To show off what made a Hyuuga... well a Hyuuga._

_However, I didn't want to be a Hyuuga. Not at all._

_Awhile ago. I realized that I've always wanted to be something other than Hyuuga. I wanted to be free. What brought me this realization?_

_The death of my father, Hizashi Hyuuga._

_I was raised to believe my father was ordered by the Hyuuga Main Family Elders that he was ordered to take the place of his brother, Hiashi Hyuuga, death bed when an incident involving my main family cousin was almost kidnapped. If it wasn't for Hiashi, she would have been in Kumo doing kami knows what. The death of my father was turned into a example by the main family that showed us the branch family's fate. We are not free. We will never be free. It was that moment onward, I wanted to be something other than Hyuuga. _

_"You now may be seated Hanzo." The teacher said. Again, I complied. As I returned to my seat. I didn't have to use my Byakugan to see the looks at my fellow peer's faces. _

_Come on, you are all gonna be ninjas. Act like it._

_Or so I thought. I did not care at all. If they died because of their weakness, that is all on them. However, they are not gonna drag me down with them._

_After school, I was picked up with a fellow branch member. He came and brought me, my brother Neji Hyuuga, and my cousin Hinata Hyuuga home. Branch members were never added to the employed ninja list. However, me and my brother were made exceptions. I once thought it was an experiment. To see if a branch member could become a ninja. A shinobi. A tool of war. But it was this day I realized, we were made ninja out of pity. Pity for the fact my father was sacrificed for the clan head to live._

_Pity._

_The word left a strange taste in my mouth. Why pity? Why pity me and my brother by sending us to be tools of war for a village we had the misfortune to be born in. Regardless, I wanted to get back to training. Training in skills outside of the clan._

_"Hanzo Hyuuga. Hiashi-sama wishes to see you." The branch member that brought me and the other two Hyuuga's home told me when we arrived at the Hyuuga compound. great. What did this man want? I asked myself that same question the entire time I walked towards the training area where that man was at. I arrived in front of a man that looked exactly like my father wearing a kimono with two other main branch Hyuugas behind him. I stood in front of Hiashi Hyuuga and bowed respectively._

_"Hanzo Hyuuga. It has come to my attention that you have gain such promise and skill over the years you have been brought to the academy. We ask of you to demonstrate some of your skills to us." Hiashi said. Before I could get into the normal Hyuuga styled taijutsu stance, Hiashi pulled out a chain that was connected to a normal kunai._

_"We want you to pull the dummy towards you with this." Hiashi ordered Hanzo. Hanzo stood there wide eyed. That was his weapon! The one he hidden within his room! shaken by seeing that he was caught breaking Hyuuga law, he took the kunai and chain into his right hand. Hiashi stood back as he kept his eye on Hanzo along with the other Hyuugas beside him. Hanzo swung the kunai around by the chain, his eyes traced to his target dummy. With precision and skill, he threw the kunai with the chain softly rubbing his skin as the kunai flew to it's target. The kunai embedded itself to the dummy's chest. Only one thought crossed my mind as I pulled the dummy towards me with the chain._

_Get over here!_

_I brought the dummy towards me with the kunai and grabbed the dummy by the throat with my left hand. Hiashi closed his eyes as he shook his head. He then motioned for one of the Hyuuga to stand in front of me and disabled some of my nerves so I wouldn't run. I cried in pain and glared at Hiashi who slowly walked towards me with a disapproving look with a hint of saddness._

_"I am sorry for what is about to happen. However it is best for the Hyuuga clan to make sure that our clan style of fighting is kept pure. We need not rely on long range. Our skills and sight is what makes a Hyuuga. You have favored long ranged tactics and even attempted to learn a different taijutsu style. We are given no choice, but to make an example of you. Hanzo Hyuuga. You are sentenced to solitary confinement. You will not pass the genin exams and will be held back for the year long confinement until your skills that are not of Hyuuga traits are long forgotten." Hiashi said. I lost all conscious thought as the next thing I remember was black._

_Very dark and black._

_I woke up in a steel wall cell. The room was small and there was only a pillow within the room. There were lights up above me on the ceiling and a mirror in front of me beside the door next to a toilet and above a sink. I stood up and turned on the cold water faucet and washed my face. I turned off the cold water and looked up at the mirror. In that very moment, I lost any pity I had for anyone. I screamed in anger but no sound came out._

_I was bald with the seal clear on my forehead. My chances of hiding the fact I was a Hyuuga long gone. Another seal was placed on my throat as well. A seal of silence. My voice was sealed away. I truly became a caged bird._

_Day 1_

_I was given food through the door in the morning... or what I believed was morning. I couldn't tell. I barely slept the first night in there. I looked at the food in disgust. Even branch family food wasn't this bad. I looked up into the mirror and stared at his reflection. I wasn't looking at anything other my eyes. My true curse. It was because I was born a Hyuuga that I am as I am. Nothing, but a caged bird. I wanted to be something more. Something more deadly. Something more... free._

_Day 2_

_I have come to realize that even though this is solitary confinement, the guard is giving me 3 course meals. I never seem to starve much even though the food had to be choked down. I had nothing to do besides just lay down or sit. I tried activating my byakugan, but when I did... well it seems there was a main house guarding me instead of a branch one. The one glimpse I did get out of it though was a small crack in the room and the seals on the walls. Apparently the room was designed to confine Hyuugas well. _

_Day 3_

_I had a visitor. No one human. It was a strange creature I read about. A scorpion. The scorpion somehow got into my room and started walking around the room. I kept a close eye on it. After lunch, I lost track of the scorpion who left. I wish I was like that. Coming and going as I please. Not like I will anytime soon. I thought to myself about why I was here though. Why did I defy the Hyuuga? Why did they react to the fact I trained myself in other styles? I am locked away, because they claimed that I have tainted the Hyuuga family style. I only sought to improve. To become unique._

_Day 4_

_The scorpion came again. This time, it was aware of my presence. It looked at me. For a moment though, I thought it took pity on me. However it left at lunch time, which was a shame. How was that scorpion getting in and out of here?_

_Day 5_

_The days seemed to go by fast. It all fell into a repetition. Breakfast, scorpion comes, lunch, scorpion, dinner, sleep and repeat. It was all falling into place at the moment. However I had tried to devise a way to escape. I thought about disabling the guard and running out. However since the guy was a main branch, he could activate the caged bird seal and immobilize me and maybe kill me._

_Day 6_

_I thought of staying up the next night. With the scorpion coming and going, I have devised an idea of using my Byakugan again the moment the scorpion came. However I would only have one opportunity. The moment I use the Byakugan, I estimate I have 2 seconds to pinpoint where the origin where the scorpion was coming and going. I stayed up that night, waiting till morning comes to use my Byakugan._

_Day 7_

_I went through with the plan._

_There appears to be a small crack in the hole that leads to a tunnel. That was my way out. However, after I used my Byakugan, I was immediately put to sleep. I dreamed that time. I dreamed of escaping through the tunnel and finding freedom and a purpose. However the dream turned on me when it showed me what would've happened if I failed. I promised myself that I wouldn't fail. Not in my hour of need._

_Believe it._

_Day 8_

_Apparently there was a seal behind the wall with the crack in it. The moment I stuck my finger in the crack, a small hole appeared in it's place. I was small enough to fit in, but I had to close it before the guard took notice. I now had my plan. However. I need to wait a week so I can tell when the guards switch places. It was only a matter of time._

_Day 9_

_Last night, I found out that the moment I go to sleep, they switch guards. I noticed that throughout the whole day, that same guard that switched in that night has not left. He must be getting tired. Later on in the day, he would be at a point where he wouldn't notice me leave. However that was close to the time the guard's switch places. I need one more day to pinpoint the time when the guard gets tired._

_Day 10_

_I found it. I have exactly 10 minutes before the guard switches places. 10 minutes is all I need. However, I haven't trained my speed in awhile so this wont be no easy escape. I only have a ten minute window before they unleash the 'main house hounds' on me. That gave me the rest of the day to think about what I was gonna do once I got out. Seek revenge? Make a family? Maybe actually become a ninja? That last idea sounded the most pleasing to me. Become a ninja for a village. Make a name for myself. But what village would I go to?_

_Day 11_

_I decided not to go with the plan yet. I decided to plan my future first. First off, I thought about it long and hard. I decided my next target was Kumo. I may hold hatred in my heart, but Kumo would accept my bloodline with open arms. Knowing them, they would try to buy me in for my bloodline and kiss my ass. Maybe I can sweet talk them into making me a ninja of their ranks. There is the perfect place to rebuild my life. Be free as I want to be. If I went to Suna, they would send me back to Konoha since they are allies. Iwa wants any and all ties to Konoha within 100 miles away from their borders. Kiri is still within a civil war I believe. Kumo is my safest choice._

_Day 12_

_I haven't left yet. I wanted to make sure my information on the guards was correct. I suddenly realize that the scorpion that came to visit isn't coming anymore. Maybe he's waiting on the other side. That just made me realize, if I'm gonna live in another nation, I need to make a name for myself. Something that has no ties to the Hyuuga clan. I haven't thought of one yet, but the moment I make it out, I will._

_Day 13_

_I found myself running as fast as I can down the tunnel. I nearly slipped a few times, but I still kept running. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. This is it! Freedom! The freedom I sought for all my life! It is just within my grasp! I walked through the light and was suddenly blinded for a moment. I then realize that I wasn't free._

_No._

_The tunnel led to a lab. This lab had giant tubes the held decaying flesh and notes on a table. I picked up a few notes and read through them for a bit._

_Subject B81:  
__It seems that the Hyuuga clan's seals are able to be removed. However, the moment I removed the seal, the body started to decay at a fast rate. It was that moment I realized that the reason why the seals can't be removed from the Hyuuga is because the average adult Hyuuga is completely dependent on the seal. I need a younger subject, however that would raise suspicions. It is already bad enough that they are investigating missing people as it is. I wont be able to experiment on a Hyuuga at this rate. I estimate that when the Hyuuga's body reaches age 30, the body becomes totally dependent on the seal. However I can not tell which ones are which age. If I nab anyone under the age of 15, I know the Hyuuga's would finally notice my presence. But if one were to come to me... that is a different story._

_Orochimaru._

_Orochimaru, that name... Oh! One of the Sanin of Konoha! We read in class that he went rogue a long time ago. I wonder if I would ever get the chance to find this guy. Maybe I could get the seals removed from me. Oh well, I had to move. I dropped the notes and ran down the opposite opening to the one I entered. after awhile, I found a manhole that I could push up. I suddenly found myself in the middle of a forest..._

_I was in the middle of a forest._

_I was free! I made it! I made it out! I was free! I climbed out of the hole, not bothering to close the manhole I started walking in a random direction. Breathing the fresh air I have missed for so long. I was free. I was out of confinement and I was ready to build my life as a ninja! Suddenly, something stung my leg. I look down and saw the scorpion that I haven't seen in awhile. I cursed my luck and fell to all 4s. I started puking up what felt like my stomach and fell to the side of it. If I were to have looked in the mirror at that time, I would have realized what that scorpion had done to me. _

_My cage bird seal was gone._

_It was then I woke up, but not in a forest._

_"Kukuku. Well, what have we here?" A pale skinned man with the eyes of a snake said as I rose up from a bed. He stood next to me as I rose up from the bed._

_"Where am I?" I asked aloud. The man couldn't help, but chuckle as he watched me._

_"You are within my domain my boy. You are now in my village that I am to build. Welcome, to Otogakure. I will be your leader, and master. Do you have any objections?" the man said as he stared at me. I looked him straight in the eye and bowed to him._

_"No I do not... my master." I said as polite I could._

_"What is your name child?" The man asked as I rose my head, my eyes closed._

_"My name..." I let my words trail off. I had promised myself that I would forsake my real name the moment I reached freedom. I wanted a different name. A name that symbolized my freedom. A name that would spread fear into the hearts of countless people._

_A name of a true shinobi._

_PRESENT DAY_

Naruto was having a normal day of training. As usual, he went about his routines as he would normally. Everything that Raiden had taught him, he kept in high regard. However, today he was slacking. He couldn't get his mind off of the attempt at his life the other night.

"The guy could make ice... Is that even possible? Gah! So frustrating!" Naruto pulled his hair out in anger as he punched a tree in anger, having it split where he punched, causing the tree to fall at his side. He looked to his left as he wiped off sweat from his brow as he looked to his left. He noticed a strange creature walking down to the other side of the forest.

"Huh... is that a scorpion?

**With Hanzo**

A boy at the age of 12 stood in front of a mirror with a sink below it. He had a full body mesh black suit that was under a yellow V shaped vest like sash that matched his yellow belt and yellow cloth in front and back of his lower body. Black forearm guards and a mask with the top black part connecting to the full body mesh suit and the lower part being siliver metallic mask that was designed to look like a rib cage. The boy was looking down at the sink as he turned off the water and looked up into the mirror. His Ivory, lifeless eyes staring back at him as he looked into the mirror.

"My name... Is **Scorpion**."

**TBC**

**Soooo... was it worth the wait? tell me everything you thought about it. Was it good? Was it interesting? Please, I wanna know. well this has been fun, ttyl ppl.**


End file.
